A power semiconductor module in which a free-wheel diode and plural switching elements such as an IGBT are combined and are installed in one package has been used in motor control or power control of industry, electric railways, automobiles, household electric appliances, etc. In such a power semiconductor module, generally, an external bus bar etc. were connected to a main circuit terminal through which a principal current flows by a method of screwing and a printed substrate in which an integrated circuit for control are mounted was connected to a control terminal by a method of soldering in a control circuit.
In such a conventional power semiconductor module, it is required that a user of the module gets a task of soldering for connection of a control terminal, and there were a problem of an increase in the number of man-hours, a problem of a decrease in reliability of soldering at the time of long-term use, etc. Therefore, a power semiconductor module with a structure in which a control terminal is formed in a spring structure and is pressurized and connected to a printed substrate by elastic force generated by compressing the spring and thereby the need for soldering work by a user is eliminated has been proposed (for example, see Patent References 1, 2).
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2001-144249 (Paragraph 0024 to Paragraph 0025, FIG. 3)
[Patent Reference 2] JP-A-2006-165499 (Paragraph 0010 to Paragraph 0013, FIG. 2)